


Paladin Danse x Bobbi (A Drabble Collection)

by dontknowcats



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: All the general tags!, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/pseuds/dontknowcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the drabbles I have written for Paladin Danse and my Survivor, Bobbi. There are various small spoilers in certain chapters and such chapters will have warnings.</p>
<p>Prompt: "Damn, you clean up good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bobbi leaned forward, checking every single detail of her face in the mirror before her. There weren’t as many places for a date as there had been before the war, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to clean up like she used to. Hopefully Danse knew what he was getting himself into.

_“This means no power armor. Got it?” She had stated last week. “We’re going to do it like humans used to. That means transportation to Diamond City and back, no fighting things anywhere between our departure and return. Unless it’s absolutely necessary.”_

The look on his face had been an interesting mixture between adoration and disappointment, she had to admit. Or maybe she was just seeing things through rose-colored glasses.

She hadn’t been able to find any dresses to her liking while out scavenging the Commonwealth, so she had opted for a pair of slacks, a pressed shirt, and suspenders she borrowed from one of the initiate scribes in exchange for details on the date.

Bobbi was excited. An understatement, but the only words that fit her emotions. She had never had decent friends before the war, much less a… boyfriend.

“Damn. You clean up good.”

She jumped at his voice and turned around. “Danse. I, um…. I couldn’t find a dress that I liked so I borrowed this and I can’t do much with my hair so I-” His hand on her shoulder made her stop. It was much warmer than when he had the power armor on.

“You look perfect, okay? Don’t worry about it,” he said softly, smiling down at her.

Her cheeks flushed as she scanned her eyes over him. “You never told me you could fill out a suit so well. And navy is definitely your color,” she murmured with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A touch/whisper.
> 
> Slight spoilers!

She shut the door tight behind him, making sure to lock it in case security came by. Nick had said they never did, but it was more of a formality. A sense of security for both her and Danse.

“What the fuck just happened?”

“Radiation Storm. That’s why our geigers went crazy. Now, my question for you is how did you know about this place?”

Bobbi looked around the small home and shrugged. No reason to lie to her higher-up just yet. “The guy who took my son lived here for a bit. Got the key from the mayor so I could investigate. Since he left town I figure he won’t care about me squatting here while I’m in… town? Is this even technically a town?” She muttered to herself before shrugging.

Her thumb pressed against the release button for the required ten seconds. Her power armor opened up and she slid out with ease, stretching her arms and legs after exiting. “How can you stand to be in that for so long? I never see you out of it.” She bent over slightly, popping her back with a delighted groan.

“A soldier has to be vigilante… No matter what time it is, if they’re on the field they have to be ready for anything,” Danse said, almost as if he had read it in some manual.

“Or maybe you’re a robot!” The blank expression on his face showed how unamused he was. “Okay, okay. But we’re safe here, Danse. Maybe relax just once? I’m not going to hurt you and no one can get through that door. Trust me, the guy that lived here was… intense.”

He stood there, steadfast in his military ways. She sighed and threw her hands into the air in defeat before walking up the stairs to the bed. It was cold without any blankets, but nothing could compare to the chill she had experienced inside Vault 111.

Hours passed and when she finally found herself drifting off to sleep, she heard the hydraulics of his armor unlocking. She peered down at the floor below and smiled as he stepped out of the power armor and began to climb the stairs.

“Got too stiff?” She teased when he reached the top landing.

“Haha. I was actually just…” His words dropped off and he shook his head. “I just got too stiff, you’re right.”

“Danse, you have to learn to trust me at some point,” Bobbi sighed as she rolled onto her back and sat up to look at him. “Is everything okay?”

“You looked cold,” he mumbled. “I was going to let you have the sleeping bag and I didn’t want the footsteps to wake you up.”

Her skin grew warm as blood rushed to her cheeks. “But where would you sleep?”

“I’ve slept on enough floors, I’ll be fine.”

“I have too. They aren’t comfortable. Just get the sleeping bag and you can have the left side of the bed,” she ordered, as if she could actually get him to follow her commands.

With red cheeks, however, he did what she said. She felt his legs brush against hers, his strong back against her arms whenever she moved.

“Good night,” he whispered. She opened her mouth to reply when he added, “Bobbi.”

_‘Shit. Shit, no, don’t say my name,’_ she thought as her heart began to race. “Good night, Danse.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Oh my god. You're in love with her."
> 
> Slight spoilers!

“Oh my god. You’re in love with her,” Haylen gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth in surprise.

Danse immediately frowned and shook his head. “No, that’s… dumb. Ridiculous. Why would I ever fall for someone like her?” He huffed. He glanced down at the paper under his hand, the small curve of her “y” poking out beneath this thumb. “She’s… rude. Sarcastic as hell, picks up every single thing we find, gave a Deathclaw it’s baby back instead of giving it to… Forget about that one. What I’m saying is she is the complete opposite of a good soldier.”

Haylen smiled and snatched a holotape up from the table. She watched with a secret sense of joy as Danse’s eyes widened and he scrambled to take it from her as she pushed it into the terminal beside them.

_“Knight Bobbi agreed to help some foreign man do… something to the poor radio DJ in Diamond City. I’m not sure what we’re to do, if I’m being honest.”_

A pause.

_“The DJ, Travis, has asked to join us in the search for the foreign man, Vadim? I think that’s his name. Anyway, we’re to meet him at some brewery outside of Boston.”_

A second pause. When he resumed, his tone was much happier.

_“Travis helped us and has seemed to gain some confidence. Bobbi has definitely helped the citizens of Diamond City in more ways than I’ve realized. When we returned, the girl that sells the newspaper offered her another free copy and the man we rescued offered her free drinks for the rest of the week. But she refused. The Brotherhood could definitely use more people like her.”_

Danse’s cheeks were burning red by the time Haylen looked back at him, and she couldn’t help but laugh. “Sir, why are you so defensive? She seems like a great lady. Especially since you won’t stop taking that letter everywhere and you look like a puppy when she comes back.”

“It’s just… Not something you do, right?” He asked, as if he hadn’t been in the Brotherhood for as long as he had. “You’re not supposed to fall in love in this kind of hellhole.”

“No offense, sir, but you’re wrong. Love is the thing we could use the most.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I Love You #15: Loud, so everyone can hear.

“I love you.”

She said it so casually, so simply. How? He knew that she meant it, even if it wasn’t what he was used to.

Bobbi had convinced him to keep the power armor in Kellogg’s old house for a day in Diamond City. They sat at the noodle bar, eating their lunch (and dinner, most likely), when she had said it. 

Her free hand reached for his and he didn’t pull away. He couldn’t stop looking at her even when she resumed eating. She wasn’t waiting for him to say it back because she knew how he felt. But… should he?

“…Did you mean to say that out loud?” He asked after a pause.

“Of course. Why would I just think it to myself when you deserve to hear it?” She replied, her lips curling into a smile. “And no one’s going to jump us or anything. People do this stuff all the time.”

Danse looked back down at the bowl of noodles in front of him. He suddenly felt ill with all the words she deserved to hear. She had done so much for him and suddenly he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Instead he smiled and whispered, “I love you too.” He was rewarded with her head resting briefly on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Danse and Bobbi during a thunderstorm with face-sitting.
> 
> NSFW, obviously.

Danse never liked spending too much time in Goodneighbor. When the Watch had initially noticed he was part of the Brotherhood, they started making comments on how uncomfortable he looked and that he should probably watch his back. Bobbi had taken all of this in stride, far too comfortable while surrounded by criminals.

“One room, please,” she said at the counter of the Hotel Rexford. She handed over a few caps before motioning for him to follow. They walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway before stopping at the second room on the right. “I hope they don’t mind cleaning up some water stains…” She muttered, looking at the trail of puddles they left behind them.

Once they were inside their room, having been greeted by a loud clap of thunder, Danse exited his power armor and began to run his hands through his hair. Usually he didn’t care about his hair being ruined but things were… different around Bobbi. When he glanced over to her, he saw her shivering in her wet clothes, her armor already piled around her feet.

“Maybe you should… get out of those clothes. Since they’re wet and all,” he said, making sure not to look at her so she wouldn’t see the redness that was no doubt spreading across his cheeks.

There was a pause where he could swear she had stopped breathing.

“That would be best,” she muttered. He heard her stand and her wet leather jacket drop to the floor. The zip of her jeans made him completely turn so that his back was to her.

“Just…. let me know when you’re finished. Maybe go ahead and get under the covers if you’re embarrassed.”

She huffed at the insinuation of embarrassment. He was obviously the most flustered out of the two of them! “Fine. I’m finished.”

When he turned, heat ran through him. She stood there, stripped down to her soaked bra and underwear. Due to the nature of white cotton, he could see the outline of her sex as she stood with her legs slightly apart.

“You… You love me, right?” She asked softly as she began to walk over to him. This isn’t how she had planned for it all to happen, but she’d be damned if it wasn’t going to now.

She watched Danse mentally trip over his words before stammering them out. “O-Of course I do! B-But I don’t think-”

Thunder clapped outside again and she couldn’t help but jump towards him in fear. He could feel the heat of her body through his uniform, feel her ragged breath against his neck. He shouldn’t… But god, did he need it.

He pulled her into a kiss, one of the first they had shared, and already was nearly gone. He drove her crazy, as if he had a short circuit in his brain. The way she looked at him after a firefight, the way her smile reached her eyes whenever she said his name. Even before she had made her feelings known his heart had yearned for her.

He quickly pulled his gloves off behind her back and ran his hands down her sides. She was softer than he anticipated, as if she were going to be made of the hard metal of power armor. Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and she pulled herself up to wrap her legs around his hips.

Bobbi finally pulled away from his mouth, smiling deviously at the way he groaned in frustration. She kissed from his jaw down his neck, nipping along the way. It sent him into a frenzy, leading him to toss her onto the bed.

She watched eagerly as he began to rip at the buckles of his uniform, her hand wandering between her legs as incentive for him to work faster. It took a minute before he was completely free and on top of her, grinding his hips against hers and his bulge against her sex.

“Danse,” she breathed, hoping to slow him at least for a moment. But he didn’t let up on his attack to her neck and chest. “Danse!” She said louder, finally gaining his attention.

“Yeah?” He asked, already panting.

“I-I…” She froze. How would he react? “I, um… I’ve never been with… anyone. Like this. Or dating….”

“But your son-”

“Adopted.”

“Husband?”

“That’s… a long story. Point is, I’ve never been with anyone and I would like it if we took it a bit slower,” she sighed, “But… this is still fine. I like it a lot more than I thought, if I’m being honest.”

Danse smiled and kissed her softly. “Of course. I have an idea, then. Strip down completely and, um, let me take care of everything.”

She did as she was told, admittedly a bit embarrassed when she was left naked in front of him.

His hands brushed over her breasts and down her stomach to her thighs. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered as his thumb rubbed briefly against her wet sex.

A shiver ran down her spine as he brought his thumb back to his lips and licked it clean. “Can you maybe kneel on the bed? Spread your legs a bit, too?”

Her cheeks burst with color as she complied, sitting up and spreading her legs. “Aren’t you supposed to lay down? And I crawl on top of you?”

“I just want to make this easier on you.” He cupped her cheek for a moment before laying down and sliding beneath her. His fingers dug into her rear as he pulled her down lower until his warm breath hit her.

Thunder shook the building, the first time she had noticed since they had begun. The only way she even realized was his tongue dipped into her entrance with the sound. The sensation was an unfamiliar and eagerly welcomed one, though the way he teased her clit afterward was even better.

His tongue flicked it and rubbed it before running flat against her lips. She whimpered and whined as she tried to resist grinding against him, wanting more with each passing minute.

The way her body shook around his tongue urged him further until he felt her hips begin to slowly rock back and forth. She couldn’t help herself and he couldn’t blame her. He pushed his tongue back inside of her and did all he could to help her.

Her legs began to quiver and his name escaped her lips repeatedly, growing louder and more urgent with each lick to her dripping sex. “D-Danse… Fuck, Danse!” She moaned, her back arching slightly as her fingers curled into his wet hair to push him closer at a better angle.

He tasted her release, eagerly lapping up every drop he could before slowing his movements to long, savoring licks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Really rough spontaneous sex against a wall.
> 
> NSFW

“J-Jesus, Danse!” Bobbi gasped, her nails running over his back and leaving red angry marks like a calling card beneath his uniform. Their power armor was outside of the room, blocking the door in case any raiders made their way inside. The fusion cores lay on the floor beside them.

She couldn’t even think of how they had gotten there, but she remembered him pushing her against the wall, grinding against her. He had shoved her pants and underwear down and lifted her up.

He bit her neck hard, making it obvious that today wasn’t going to be a gentle one. She brought a hand over her mouth as she struggled to not cry out. His thrusts began to quicken in pace and she could hear his breath grow shallow against her neck.

“Bobbi… Fuck,” he hissed as his nails dug into her rear, grasping at the curvature of her cheeks. He leaned his weight against her, holding her better against the wall as he thrust harder up into her.

Her legs crossed behind him, keeping her body close to his. “C-Come inside me, please,” she whimpered into his shoulder, her lips pressed against one of the buckles of his uniform.

Moments passed of almost complete silence, save for their ragged breathing and occasional moans. Finally he thrust into her and stayed there, biting once more at her neck to keep himself quiet.

Bobbi could feel him spend himself inside of her, and she smiled at the sensation. She knew nothing would come of it and that made the moment that much sweeter.

His left hand released its hold of her ass and slid between their bodies to rub against her clit. “S-Such a good leader,” she whispered with a grin, “Trying to make sure your soldiers have their fill, too…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "The way you flirt is shameful."

Danse ran a hand through his hair, thankful that he was able to keep himself from doing so in his power armor. But now that he was out of the hulking armor, he felt freer. Less safe, but freer. The moment he felt hands on his sides, he knew it had been a mistake. But not for the reason he had expected.

“Paladin Danse, your body is so niiicceee~”

He sighed and shut his eyes, trying to keep himself from smiling. “Thank you, Paladin Bobbi,” he said, still finding it odd that she was so high in the BOS despite her obvious inability to follow her Elder.

“So… built? Is that what people say?” She paused, squeezing his sides once before letting her hands travel to his stomach. “I don’t care, it’s nice.”

Danse smirked and turned around, pulling her into his arms.  “Even after… everything?” He asked softly before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Oh, definitely after. It means I can’t break you,” she murmured. “Well, except with my gun. But… I don’t plan on that. Never did.”

He couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him, his hand cupping her chin. “The way you flirt is shameful,” he whispered as he pulled her closer for a kiss.

“And here you are, naked. With me. I do believe I have won.”

“Won what?”

“Everything? Enough to be happy, at least,” Bobbi whispered before kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written on tumblr mobile app, unedited.

“Danse, you have to stop!” Bobbi exclaimed, grabbing his wrists tight. She could see his eyes shine with unshed tears, his once proud demeanor broken into constant pain. “Why do you think that you can’t do this?”

He looked up at her, suddenly so vulnerable without his power armor. “Have you not listened to anything you’ve heard about the Brotherhood? Synths are evil, they need to be destroyed with the Institute. And I… I shouldn’t be treated any differently. I’m just another inevitable menace to society.”

Bobbi released him before exiting her armor. “Do you really believe that?” She whispered. “Even after meeting Nick?”

“Just because he’s different now doesn’t mean he can’t join hi- our… kind in their murderous rampage,” he said, his voice wavering as he caught himself. “And I don’t want to join that. I don’t want to hurt people like they do.”

“You won’t!” She was startled by her own outburst, but took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve got an offer. You stay with me. If… you do go on a ‘rampage,’ I’ll stop you. And don’t say I can’t.”

His expression softened and he thought it over. “Why? Why would you want to keep me around after everything you’ve learned about synths?”

Bobbi smiled and took his hand. “Because you’re human to me?” She offered before leaning in to kiss his cheek. “And maybe there are some other things going on that you haven’t noticed.”


End file.
